User blog:Dark Angel in Heaven/Will You?
“I think this is a colossal waste of time.” I said finally before I got up. “I’ll be in the Library,” and with that, I stormed out. How could they; telling me that I need to relax? There is absolutely no time to waste when it comes to something as serious as this! As I walked, I bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry,” I looked up to meet the eyes of Lie Ren; an unlikely ally and friend. “It’s fine…you okay? It looks like you haven’t had any sleep.” He asked, frowning slightly. “It’s nothing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, but I have to head to the Library before it closes.” He moved out of the way to let me but then I heard his footsteps. “Mind if I join you? I rather not go back seeing my teammate asking your teammate to the dance.” I looked up at him, nodding slightly as we walked to the Library side by side. “What about Nora?” I asked. “She’s out cold back in our room.” He replied. “Oh,” we continued to walk. ‘''At least she was able to sleep,’ ''I said to myself. We continued our trek to the Library and we found a nice spot in the back. I took out my book and began to read. “I always see you read that. Is it a favourite?” I looked up. “I thought you agreed with Neptune that libraries are meant for reading?” He chuckled. “Well yes, but still; a Library also builds on your curiousity.” “Good point,” I agreed. “Well, the story is intriguing. Every time I read it, it’s like I’m reading it for the first time.” I explained; a small smile on my face. “Maybe I should give it a read?” I looked up. “I’ll lend it to you sometime,” “I’ll look forward to it,” I smiled before I continued to read. I stifled a yawn as my eyes started to droop and soon, I was sleeping on the table. “BLAKE! WAKE UP!” I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Wait, covers? I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in the dorm room. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the dance tonight? All three of us are going to Vale to get ready for tonight.” “Um, yeah…I slept pretty late last night.” I get up. “Well, Ren was nice enough to bring you back. He said you were out like a light on the Library table. Did something go on that we should know about?” Yang waggled her eyebrows. “N-NO! Nothing like that; he just accompanied me to the Library.” My face flushed a light shade of pink. “Well, just call us if you change your mind!” And with that, the trio left. I sighed, just the thought of last night made my face turn red. Why? There was a knock on my door and I went to go get it; thinking it was one of the girls. I was surprised to find him again. “Morning Blake, here are some extra pancakes. I’m trying to get them away from Nora since she and Pyrrha left with your teammates, so perfect opportunity.” He chuckled. “Oh thank you.” I take the plate of pancakes. We stood there in awkward silence. “D-do you want to come in?” I asked. “Um, sure I guess.” I moved out of the way and let him in. I closed the door behind me. “So, finally got some sleep last night.” I nod as I sit on my bed and he on Weiss’. “Yeah, I haven’t had a good night’s sleep until last night.” I sighed as I thought back to the night we went against Torchwick and that robot. I pulled my knees up to my chest. “You alright,” I look up and shake my head. I took off my bow, my cat ears now revealed as they twitched. “Penny for your thoughts,” he sat on my bed. “It’s… a long story,” I said, as I hid my face. “I have time,” I looked up slowly to meet his once cold and deadly now warm, reassuring fuchsia eyes. I began to talk about my past as a member of the White Fang, all the way up to our recent brawl with Torchwick. Once finished I looked up to find him staring at me. “What?” “Nothing, it’s just you’ve been through a lot” he replied. We sat in comfortable leaning towards awkward silence before he spoke again. “So, are you going to the dance tonight?” I rolled my eyes. “I don’t have time for that. There are much more things to worry about than look good for that special someone or dancing in the moonlight…like in Ninjas of Love,” I sighed dreamily, but shook that thought out of my head. “I’m not one for dances either. Nora tried to convince me to go no matter how many times I’ve said no.” “I’ve…never been to a dance before,” I admitted. “Living with the White Fang, all I’ve learned is to fight for my right as a Faunus. All my training came from them; of course there wouldn’t be dances like this; well there are celebrations after a successful robbery or raid but not a school dance.” “Maybe…we could change that?” I looked up. “I’m not much for dances, but I’m willing to take you to your first.” I blinked, wiping the tears that were about to pour. “You’re willing to do that huh?” “Well, your friends tried, but you turned them away.” He smiled warmly and I smiled back. “O-Okay, I’ll go…but if I’m not enjoying myself, I leave.” He nods. “I’ll pick you up at 8:00?” I nod. “I’ll see you,” he gets up to leave. “You should eat some breakfast while you’re at it,” I looked at the pancakes and back at him before he leaves. I smiled, eating the pancakes before calling the girls. “Hey it’s me. Could you pick me up?” The girls practically squealed in my ear when they found out I was going, while we were getting our nails done, they decided to ask me what convinced me in the first place and my face flushed. “Was it Ren? You guys have been getting pretty close,” Weiss asked. “He always did have an interest in you!” Nora piped up. “It’s not like that,” I sighed. “It’s just, I’ve never been to a school dance before and I completely put missions and worrying way before relaxing. I guess he just opened my eyes,” I smiled lightly. “He should’ve closed them so that you could sleep a little more,” Weiss mumbled. “Aww, that’s so cute!” Yang cooed and I threw a glare her way. She smiled cheekily and I sighed as I reached for my book and began to read again. “You always read that book,” Ruby pointed out. “Well, it is a favourite of mine,” I replied. “All right, almost done…” Yang swiped a dark red lipstick on my lips while Weiss and Ruby worked on my hair and making sure my cat ears were hidden. “And…voila; you’re ready for your date with Ren,” Yang winked. “IT’S NOT A DATE!” I insisted with a blush. “Whatever, we have to get there early anyway to check on everything. We’ll see YOU on the dance floor,” I rolled my eyes and smiled as Yang moonwalked out of the room. Ruby followed and Weiss just rolled her eyes and walked out normally. I sighed. It was only 7:30 so I had some time on my hands as I reread my book. A knock interrupted. I checked the time; 8:00, right on time. I straightened myself out and checked my hair before going to open the door. There stood Ren, in a tux with a dark green neck tie. His eyes widened when our eyes met. “Wow…” he muttered. I looked down embarrassed. “Is it too much? The girls went all out on this, I apologize.” “No, you look beautiful.” He replied and my face burned red. “Shall we?” I nod as we walked side by side to one of the halls where they would have the dance. Dark Angel in Heaven (talk) 06:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC)RJ, aka PhaNTom Just a quick fanfiction for my favourite ship :) Category:Blog posts